Embroidery is a popular method of decorating articles of clothing and fabrics. The embroidery industry is generally divided into commercial and home markets. Both commercial and home markets generally use an inner and outer set of embroidery rings, usually called a hoop, to aid in the embroidery process. A design template is first positioned on the article to be embroidered. The design template outlines the pattern which will be embroidered. The design template is overlaid by a grid pattern containing central axis lines, which aids in the alignment of the design template. In order to provide support and stability to the article to be embroidered, a backer or stabilizer is generally placed behind or beneath the article. As is well known, the backer and article to be embroidered are then simultaneously placed between the male and female hoop portions. Once the portion of the article to be embroidered is properly framed by the hoop portions, the male hoop portion is then seated within the female hoop portion, thereby securing the backer and article between the hoop portions by friction. The hoop can be any closed configuration such as a circle, square, rectangle or otherwise. Various home embroidery machines require distinct hoops for proper operation. In the commercial market, a mechanical press is used to force the male and female hoop portions together. In the home market, the male and female hoop portions are usually forced together by hand. The process of forcing the male and female hoop portions together is referred to as hooping.
In the embroidery industry, the manufacturer of the embroidery machine customarily provides a grid, to be used in conjunction with the hoop. The grid is typically made of translucent plastic and is overlaid with a grid pattern containing central axis lines. The plastic grid typically has a hole in the center of the grid and additional holes corresponding to the ends of each central axis line of the grid pattern. The plastic grid, when placed in the hoop, allows the user to locate the center of the hoop. This plastic grid also aids the user in aligning and positioning the article to be embroidered within the hoop. An article to be embroidered may be aligned and positioned within the hoop by aligning the grid pattern of the plastic grid with the grid pattern of the design template, and then hooping the article and backer.
In the embroidery industry, an attachment boom is usually provided on the female hoop portion. This attachment boom permits the male and female hoop portions, and the backer and article secured therebetween, to be secured to the embroidery machine for the embroidery operation. This also permits a ganged embroidery machine to embroider a number of garments at one time rather than a single garment.
An embroidery machine is limited to embroidering the area within the hoop. However, designs larger than the hoop may be embroidered by hooping a section to be embroidered, embroidering the section within the hoop, unhooping the embroidered section, and then repositioning and rehooping the adjacent section of the article.
During the process of hooping the backer and the article, the article may shift from its intended position within the hoop. This can make it difficult to correctly position an embroidered design or to align adjacent designs on an article. There are also other disadvantages of the prior art that will be understood by those skilled in the art.